Because I'm the Stupid Junior
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Yellow was always the youngest of her friends. So during her junior year, she only has one year to say everything and anything to her friends. Rated for language, Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, Frantic, and others. Manga-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, new story! This one's based off a fic I read and it inspired me. The pairings are... Specialshipping, OldRivalshipping, MangaQuestshipping, Franticshipping, and a few others! Anyways, it takes place during Yellow's junior year (11th grade) and Blue, Green, Red, Sapphire, Ruby, Crystal, Gold, and Silver's senior year (don't ask how Sapphire, Ruby, Crystal, Gold, and Silver are older than Yellow, just go with it, please). Anyways, enjoy! I do not own Pokemon (the manga or anime or games). (PS, sorry if it's a little scatterbrained.)**

* * *

**Because I'm the Stupid Junior**

I was always the youngest of my friends. Always.

It started in kindergarten, when I didn't spend anytime with kids my age, but rather, with Blue, who was a first grader. She was my first human friend (because Ratty's not a human…). But now, they're seniors now and I'm just the stupid junior, or so Red puts it.

They're going to college next year, and Arceus knows if I'll see them all again.

Okay, so most kids end up going to Kanto Community College, but you see, my friends are _special_ cases… Hehe. They were all supposed go to KCC, but that's not the case anymore.

Crystal, Gold, and Silver are most likely going to a fancy Johto private college.

Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are going to end up going to Hoenn University for the Gifted- don't ask why.

Then, there's Red, Green, and Blue… They're a completely different story.

You see, Blue wants to be a spy when she grows up, and will probably end up in Snowpoint University, where the specialize in spies… Don't ask how I know that, it happens when your best friend makes plans to go there.

Green wants to just continue school as it is, but he's might be qualified to be a gym leader, in which he'll have to go to League University; it won't be a choice if they decide he's really got the potential.

Red… he's just trying so hard to just _pass_ school. It'll be a miracle if he gets a C as his final grade. It's not because he's stupid, either. He just parties too much.

And then there is me. Amarillo del Bosque Verde (it means Yellow of the Viridian Forest), but everyone calls me Yellow. Probably cause I like it better, and because my name is just plain too long.

Anyways, here we were, in the cafeteria, eating our lunches.

"I gotta free period after this," Red announced.

"Same," came the chirping of all my other senior friends.

"What about you, Yellow?" Blue asked me.

"Uh…" I racked my brain for my Friday schedule.

"I have Calculus."

I think Red's jaw dropped. Which was surprising, since it was the millionth time I've had to explain I was in twelfth grade math (and in the harder math, meaning I was more advanced then him, take that, Red!).

"How did the stupid junior get into _twelfth grade math_?" he muttered.

"Well, the stupid junior's off to Calc!" I shouted, and I swear I heard Blue hit Red over the head.

* * *

**Ah Red... Oh well... Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time, xbluexrainx.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okays, so, this is the next chapter! It's kinda short, but that's because I really wanted there to be a cliffhanger. So, short chapter but a cliffhanger. I might update again tonight or tomorrow (morning/afternoon). So, I don't own Pokemon. Never have, never will... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Because I'm the Stupid Junior**

I sighed in boredom; the only other junior in this math class with me was this snotty girl named Natalia. I must say, I really hate using this title for anyone or anything, but this girl is a _bitch_. I remember yesterday she came up to me and asked- in her exact words- "How the hell are you so close to Red?". I replied that I was pretty sure he hated me (I mean, hello, he goes out of his way to tease me!) and she snorted and walked off calling me a lying skank. I really wanted to punch her. Not to mention the rest of my grade things I'm a freak because I'm super close to animals and can understand how they're feeling.

I remember that right after Natalia snorted off, Green came up to me.

He said, "You know, she's right. You and Red are really close."

"I don't know what you mean," I shot back, "He hates me. All he does is annoy me!"

He replied with a snort, "He can't flirt properly. When he's nagging at you and calling you names, he's really attempting to flirt with you."

"What do you mean," I snapped, "He's flirted with tons of girls!"

_And none of them me_, I though silently. I would have added it, but the halls were busy. Blue and Green were the only ones who knew my little secret.

And I don't know _why_ I'm being called _stupid_ by him. He has no right to be calling me that when _he's_ failing! I would tell him off, but I don't have a death wish from his fan base.

But Green snorted, "He wasn't flirting; he was telling them off, but it came off as flirting. When he's _really_ flirting, he comes off as telling people off… He actually likes you."

But I replied, in the same tone, "That's bullshit." and walked off. Green _had_ to be joking. But Green didn't joke.

But I couldn't help but to blush.

Calc was boring as ever, except Natalia attempted to talk to me.

"Psst, Forest Girl!" Ugh. She was calling me a stupid variation of my last name.

"What?" I snapped back, whispering.

"What's the answer?"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Haha, I'm only joking. But what's up with you and Red?" There was a hint of venom in her voice.

"We're friends… I guess."

"You guess?" She hissed.

"Well, I'm not sure. He's always teasing me and-"

"Ugh! You're the only girl he flirts with. Uh, hello, I'm rich, and popular, and hot! He should notice me!"

"I'm pretty sure he does," I muttered.

"What was that, Forest Girl?"

"I'm sure he notices you!" I whisper-yelled.

"How are you so sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," I sighed, remembering the conversation.

"_Oi, Yellow, who's that?" Red had asked, pointing at Natalia._

_I gasped in shock, why would he do that! He couldn't be dense enough not realize that I hated that girl._

"_That's Natalia Kiss," I said through gritted teeth._

"_Oh. She's pretty."_

_Blue stared at me, her eyes saying, "He's just trying to get you jealous."_

I shook my head; I had to focus on class.

* * *

It was the end of the day now, and Blue called me over.

"Yo, Yellow, you goin' to Gold's party later?"

"Well, I'm the only junior that knows about it, so, yeah…"

"Great, I won't be going alone. Green's being an ass and isn't coming; he's "studying". Red's inviting some girl, Natalia I think, and I didn't wanna go alone!"

"Wait, Red's inviting Natalia Kiss?"

"Yes, that's her name! And yeah, Green said something to him and he's taken an interest in the girl. I'm sorry, Yellow."

"It's cool," I managed to say, fighting back tears.

"I think Green told him that you really hate that girl. And then, I think he said that the best way to get you was to make you jealous! Because-" Blue said, holding back the last sentence.

"What? Because what?"

"Abet!" Blue said, it was so fast it was one word.

"What?" I asked outraged.

"I said you'd make the first move, and he said Red would make the first move. The prize was…" Blue said nervously, and lowered her voice to a whisper, "that the loser would be the winner's servant until the end of college!"

"So, what, you'd be his sex slave?" I joked.

She looked at me. Well, we all knew Green couldn't be hormone-less.

"When does it end?" I asked.

"Until someone makes the first move."

"Wait, what about the college thing? I though-"

"It's not like we won't keep touch and see each other on breaks and stuff."

"Right."

"So… can you please…?"

"B-Blue!" I stuttered, "It took me five years to tell you and Green about my crush, so why do you think I can just flat out tell him now!"

I was in a panic.

"Well… because this might be his last year in Kanto."

* * *

**Hehehe... So, what's gonna happen with Red? Why might he no longer be in Kanto? CLIFFHANGER :D I promise, however, that you will find out in Chapter 3! So, review so that the next chapter will come quicker. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I'm sorry it's a little late, but it turns out I had a busy day! So, I might update tonight or tomorrow, I might not. I wanna type out all my ideas while they're fresh! Anyways... I don't own Pokemon (the manga or anime)! Enjoy chapter 3! Also... Please review, I've got a lot of hits for this story, but THREE reviews (and I appreciate them very much)

* * *

**

**Because I'm the Stupid Junior**

"What do you mean?" I snapped, a little panicked still, and now a little pissed off.

"He... you know he's failing school… so, his parents are… Oh my God how do I tell you this, Yellow?" She asked me.

I stared at my best friend.

"He's failing school and his parents want him to go to some special school for college if he doesn't pass this year! It's… In the Unova region."

"But that's so far away!" I exploded.

"Yeah, I know, I don't want him to move either. Green's been emo-er lately and now… We might never see him again!"

But now Blue smirked; oh God, she had a plan.

She added in a whisper, "So, now it's time for Operation: Get Red to Pass School!"

I nodded, I might not admit it, but I think I might cry if he leaves.

* * *

"So, Green, here's the plan. No parties for Red. We're gonna make him study!" Blue said.

"Obnoxious woman, don't you think I knew that? Why do think I'm not going to Gold's party?"

"Cause you're an emo sarcastic ass?" Blue asked, innocently.

"No, because I'm studying. And you're dragging Red there, too."

"But what about that Natalia chick?" Blue asked.

"Tell her it's been canceled, and keep her and Red apart at all costs," Green sighed.

"That's easy," I replied, "Natalia would ignore Red for a trip to the mall any day."

"And you know this because…?"

"That's simple, she's in all my classes."

"Right. I keep forgetting you're a junior," Blue said, "I mean, you're like, one of us!"

"Thanks, Blue," I mumbled.

Operation is ago.

* * *

I got into a pure white dress that Blue had gotten me, twirled, and took it off.

One, I wasn't going to the party, and two, it was a bad time of month for white anything.

I put on a pair of yellow flats and yellow sundress. I knew Blue would kill me if I didn't at least _try_ to look like I was going to a party. We faked a call to Red saying Natalia was going to the mall, and fake-called as Red saying he couldn't go. We then remembered that Natalia didn't even have Red's number, and Red didn't have hers, so we said that I gave them to her. Green had scrolled through Red's contacts and my friend Platinum had gotten Natalia's. The plan was in motion by now, and Red had called asking for a ride. Blue happily accepted. The plan had not hit any bumps yet.

* * *

Blue was wearing a short midnight blue cocktail dress and black leggings. She had rolled up to Red's house in Pallet Town, his little brother, Ash, screaming something about Red going to a party unfair because _he_ was a freshman like Dawn, May and Misty (Dawn because Platinum, her older sister, was going, May because she's the younger cousin to Sapphire and Ruby, and Misty because she's a Sensational Sister), who were freshman and also going, but his parents yelled at him about not screwing up his life. And before Red knew it, he was knocked out by Blue's Wigglytuff's Sing. And then we tossed him into the back of Blue's car and drove off to Green's.

When he woke up, he screamed at Blue, "What the hell was that for?"

"We have a plan," Blue stated, "So you will pass school."

"How is that any of you business?" He snapped.

"Because, you're my friend!" Blue snapped right back, putting Red in his place. And then, he saw me.

"Yellow?" He asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

If it wasn't so dark, I swear, I thought he was blushing (however, I would not know I was right until several years later).

"Blue enlisted my help!" I cheered. That's right. Happy-go-lucky Yellow was in the building!

"Well, what the hell do you want with me?" Red suddenly spat, "I have a party to go to."

"You are going to study!" Blue said proudly at her plan.

"I-I-I _what_?" Red stuttered.

"You, Red Ketchum, are going to study, starting with math, which is why we've got Yellow!"

Blue's cheeriness was scaring me now.

"_Why_ for the love of Arceus is the stupid junior here?"

"Because. Unlike you, she's passing Calculus with flying colors! While you are still in Pre-Calc with… less than dull colors."

I stood there, a little shocked.

I was teaching Red math? Oh Arceus, I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Right," I murmured.

* * *

**Yays~ I'm so happy how this chapter turned out! Also... as stated above, it's a little sad that I only have three reviews, and SO many more hits. So. Please review. So, review and you get a mention in my author's note for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've updated! :D I find the beginning to this chapter rather good, but the ending is somewhat iffy. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Because I'm the Stupid Junior**

"Red!" I shouted, "You're impossible!"

He muttered something inaudible and blushed a little (then again, I was tired and the light was kinda dim… Plus, we heard strange sounds coming from Green's room… Something along the lines of, "Green! Stop it!" and a muttered, "Pesky girl…")

"I am not," Red sighed, "I just don't like math and my mind is in other places…"

"Wow, first sentence I've gotten outta you that's not an insult," I said, rolling my eyes.

He said something else inaudible (although it sounded like, "I though that's how a person flirts.").

So, after another unbearable fifteen minutes, Blue scampered in, looking a little messy (her hair looked unbrushed, her leggings looked slightly darker, and she was re-adjusting her cocktail dress.)

Green followed, and he was blushing furiously and looked sweaty… I wonder what happened in there (although I would find out that they were fighting over a twenty dollar bill, which was Green's but Blue said, "Finder keepers!" and the fight erupted).

"Did Yellow help you?" Blue sang.

"More or less," Red replied.

"Ooo, were we being naughty?" Blue teased.

"No we weren't!" I snapped, "But he's impossible!"

* * *

I knew I had been blushing. I couldn't deny it. I felt the blood in my cheeks reach an all-time-high. And so, I bolted from Green's house.

And hoped that they could tutor him from where I had left off.

When I unlocked my door, Blue called me.

"_Where are you?"_

"At my house…" I said like it was obvious.

"_Well get back here! Red's not doing _anything_!"_

"So?"

"_He'll only study if you comeback! You want him to pass right?"_

"Well… yeah, of course I do, but I can't handle it!"

"_Please, Yellow? He'll love you forever!"_

Damn. She was playing the love card.

* * *

What I didn't know was that Red had been crushing on me since I was in sixth grade. It made sense; that's when he started teasing me. I, however, don't know why he wasn't even capable of telling his best friend, Green. But Green being the smart alec he was figured it out on his own. But what I didn't know was that by the time I was a tenth grader he was in love with me. I already liked him at this point, but not love. I wondered what he could love about me. I was well, underdeveloped (turns out, Blue was right about some things later on in the year that I'll talk about later). But Green said it was my personality. I couldn't stop blushing!

When I was in ninth grade, I was where Blue was when she was ten. But Blue had said, "The longer it takes the bigger you'll be!"

And turns out, she was right.

Of course, this did not help Natalia from almost killing me because apparently it was obvious Red liked me. Well sorry for being oblivious…

* * *

**So. I found it a rushed ending for a chapter, but chapter 5 should be better! So, review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly, I feel like I'm neglecting this story, and all my other ones... :/... anyways, this is a short fliller-like chapter... I swear on the name of Specialshipping I'll write a nice, lengthy chapter for chapter 6. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Easy A. Thank you.

* * *

**

Because I'm the Stupid Junior

"Oh my gosh!" Blue screamed through her phone.

"What?" I asked, holding it away from my ear.

"Ruby and Sapph _made out_ last night!" Blue exclaimed to me giddily.

"They… uh… _what?_" I asked my best friend over my cell phone.

"They. Made. Out," Blue said in a hushed tone.

"How? I mean weren't they at the dance, with, uh, teachers and stuff?"

"Well, yeah, but then Crys had an after party. We were invited, but we were being good little children and helped Red, who, by the way, got a B- on his math test, although Gold said it was easy. Anyways, they played seven minutes in heaven thanks to Gold, and they got in the closet. When the time was, up, Sapph's shirt mysteriously came off. May and Brendan were forbidden to tell their parents."

"But I heard from Misty that May and some kid named Drew-"

"Yeah, that's true, to, but RUBY AND SAPPH FINALLY HOOKED UP!" Blue said, shouting the last part.

"Yeah, that's great…"

To be honest, I didn't really care, well, I did, because they _were_ a cute couple, but I really did have to study for my math test for tomorrow; Natalia and I had to get a high grade, because, well, Natalia was on the verge of quitting Calc for Pre-Calc. I, on the other hand, had to prove something.

What was it, you might ask? Well, I need to prove to Red that, a, if you study you get better grades, and b, I wanted to have the highest grade in the class…

* * *

We- Blue, Sapph, Crys, Platina, and I- were having our weekly Saturday movie night. It's from 6 to however long we can stay up. We watch some of the stupidest movies, but hey, they usually aren't full of Disney stars…

"_Screw all these people, Olive!" a boy said to the redheaded protagonist. Signs were bombarding this Olive person with stuff from the bible and words like "slut"._

"_Haven't you heard? I already did," she replied to him._

"Easy A is the shit," Blue said.

"You say that for every movie," Crystal retorted as Sapph, Platina, and I continued to watch.

* * *

_Extra Credit:_

_4x+5-(3x+8-3)=13_

_Solve for x._

_4x+5-3x-8+3=13_

_x+5-8+3=13_

_x+5-8=10_

_x+5=18_

_x=13_

And in neat red pen, _Good job, Ketchum!_

How in the name of Facebook did Red go from getting A+'s to barely passing?

Was eighth grade math that easy or something?

* * *

**All I have to say is... review and the longer chapter 6 will be :)**


End file.
